Proceed with Caution
Proceed with Caution is the second episode of Beauty and the Beast. Summary When a rising young ballerina mysteriously falls to her death, Vincent (Jay Ryan) senses that the understudy, Victoria (Elizabeth Blackmore), is hiding information about the dancer’s murder. Cat (Kristin Kreuk) and Tess (Nina Lisandrello) discover that the victim tried to file a police report for an assault. Meanwhile, Cat seeks out Vincent’s help to decipher a medical paper found in her mother’s belongings, and J.T. (Austin Basis) worries that Cat’s visits to the warehouse loft leave Vincent vulnerable to discovery by Muirfield’s agents. Catherine encourages Vincent to help her investigate deeper into the Muirfield project, but when Vincent refuses, Cat investigates on her own, until her computer is wiped clean by a malicious virus. Tess tries her hand at dating again but soon discovers that she’s unknowingly involved with a married man. Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) moves out of Cat’s apartment after growing uncomfortable with her sister’s quest for more answers about their mother’s death. Episode Recap The episode begins with a girl walking down a street looking for a party she’s been invited to. She looks up and sees someone falling from the top of the building. They land right in front of her and she screams in horror. We see Catherine in her apartment looking over newspaper clippings about her mother’s murder. We are then introduced to her sister Heather Chandler who is staying with her. She questions Heather about the last year their mother was alive wondering if there were any strange people hanging around. Heather implores her to let it go. In her mother’s stuff, Cat finds a research paper about DNA sequence alteration. She heads to the warehouse to show Vincent the paper and JT goes to attack her with a baseball bat but she easily outmaneuvers him. Exasperated at her being there, he begs her to leave and stay away from Vincent. She’s then called out to a crime scene, using her cell phone which further aggravates JT. It turns out to be the girl who fell off the building at the beginning, a 22 year old ballerina called Gemma Parker. Her understudy Victoria Hanson turns up hysterical at the sight of her dead friend and has no idea why her friend would jump but thinks the stress of playing Odette in Swan Lake may have been a factor. Evan examines the body and finds evidence that she was fighting someone off. Tess and Cat are sent in to investigate and discover that she was in the middle of rehearsing. Cat heads up to the rooftop to find more clues and is surprised by Vincent who grabs her from behind. He tells her that she can’t show up at his place anymore because it’s too dangerous. Her mother’s paper turns out to be about genetic therapy for Dengue Fever. Cat pleads again for answers about her mother but he tells her to let it go or else Muirfield will come after her too. He then tells her that Victoria isn't being completely honest with them. Evan examines the body in the lab and tells Cat that Gemma’s missing a hair pin and that there’s make up all over her hands. Tess then discovers that Victoria played Odette the year before, leading them to believe that a cat fight may have broken out between the two before her death. They visit the ballet studio where they notice Victoria is playing Odette now. They question the artistic director, Mr. Bertrand about the girl’s friendship and he claims they were like sisters. He also informs them that Gemma was temporarily filling the role of Odette while Victoria was recovering from a broken toe, which she had to leave the city for a year to recover from. They go to investigate Gemma’s locker which they find completely emptied and believe the janitor may have discarded her things. Checking through his trash bag, they find a fresh bunch of lilies, and Evan calls to tell them it was lily pollen on her hands not make up. They deduce that someone she didn’t like gave her those flowers before she died. Evan also discovers that she had been taking the morning after pill though she didn’t have a boyfriend. Cat then heads to the warehouse where she waits outside for Vincent to come and retrieve her so that they can discuss the case but Vincent guesses she’s also there to talk about her mother again. He pulls out a photo of his friends who were also part of Operation Muirfield and they bond over how much their lives have changed. JT walks in on them and scolds Vincent for letting her into the warehouse. JT is also worried that Vincent is becoming too interested in her and to remember the last time he was "busy making playlists". He returns to Cat and talks about the guys in the photo. She wants to start an investigation into them but the idea aggravates Vincent. She then takes off with the photo. The next day at work, she scans it and begins investigating. Each of them turns up with a profile stating they were all killed in action including Vincent. Tess interrupts and they investigate Gemma’s Facebook page which shows up messages from a guy called “Allen Arabesque”. As they walk away to talk to IT about where the messages are coming from, her hard drive is mysteriously wiped clean. They discover all the messages were coming from the ballet studio and that the only person there at the time of the postings was Julio Ramirez the janitor. They theorize that he tried to confess his feelings for Gemma but she rejected him and he killed her. They head to his home and are interrogating his mother when he walks in. He gives chase and they run after him. Cat and Tess split up. Vincent shows up to confront Cat about the picture she took. When she tells him she ran it through facial recognition and that she wants to build a case for him, he becomes enraged and beasts out, throwing himself into a wall. Cat runs off to catch up with Tess who has caught Julio. When interrogating him, they find out his Zumba class alibi checks out and that he took Gemma’s things to remember her. He reveals that he followed her when she went to a police station. Checking over the footage from that precinct, they see Gemma there but also see Victoria walk in and argue with her. They work out that the same day she was there was the same day she took the morning after pill and figure she had been a victim of sexual assault. Cat heads to the warehouse where she’s greeted by a suspiciously cheerful JT. She finds out that Vincent has gone, explaining JT’s good mood. He argues that Vincent has moved out so that Cat will stop going to see him at the warehouse. JT is mad at her because he has no idea where Vincent is. Tess and Cat go to see Victoria and interrogate her about Gemma’s police station visit. She becomes defensive about talking Gemma out of not reporting the assault. They tell her that the desk clerk at the precinct they visited heard them talking about a guy named Joshua, but Victoria claims not to know anyone by that name. Cat is in her apartment looking over her mother’s case when Heather appears saying she wants to move out as she doesn’t like the constant reminders Cat leaves around the place. As they’re discussing it, she gets a call from the IT guy at the precinct about her computer and he asks her to come in and tell him what needs to be salvaged. As she’s driving in, a cyclist pulls out in front of her and she hits him. When she goes to check on him, he turns out to be a hit man and they get into a fight in an alleyway. As he’s choking her, Vincent appears in beast form and throws him into a car, killing him then running off. At the morgue, Cat is forced to lie to Evan about how the guy died when his injuries don’t appear to match her story about using excessive force to defend herself and accidentally killing him. Tess and Cat interrogate Victoria and discover that she didn’t go away for a year because of a toe injury, but because she was pregnant and had a son named Joshua. They then guess that Joshua’s father and Gemma’s killer is Mr. Bertrand, the artistic director. It turns out he preyed on his students and forced himself on Gemma. Victoria told him about their visit to the police station and that’s when he decided to kill Gemma to keep her quiet. Cat tracks down JT while he’s buying a skinny caramel macchiato and hands him Vincent’s photo and a letter for him. Back at her apartment, Heather is packed to move out but Cat begs her to stay, promising to be a better sister to her. She then finds a note from Vincent telling her to meet him on the roof of the ballet studio. She apologizes for taking the photo and promises to stay away from him forever. He responds by saying that as much as he tells her to stay away, he keeps turning up to see her. He likes having someone else to talk to and she’s seen him when he doesn’t want anyone to see him and hasn’t run. They then agree to start over and it ends with them conversing on the rooftop. Quotes :Heather: Do you have a hickey? :Catherine: No, this is a work injury. But if it's ever anything that exciting, I promise I'll tell you. ---- :Vincent: I am not one of your cases! :Catherine: Vincent, this was a huge injustice. ---- :J.T: I'm talking about you. You look like you're about ready to make her a playlist in there. ---- :Catherine: I don't know. Maybe it was a love story gone wrong? :Evan: Those never seem to work out, do they? ---- :Catherine: Do you just use big words to make me feel dumb? Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler Guest Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Victoria Hansen *Luke MacFarlane as Phillippe Bertrand *Michael Reventar as Julio Ramirez *Anna Migliarisi as Julio's Mother *Darrel Gamotin as IT Guy Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x02 Promo "Proceed with Caution" (HD)| Promo Pictures Trivia *Proceed with Caution was watched by 2 million viewers in the USA. *This marks the first appearance of Heather Chandler. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes